


One Piece PETs: More Important Matters

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [55]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The captain & the navigator decide to attend to more pressing matters than determining the crew's next destination, after much persuasion from the Monkey Man. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: More Important Matters

**One Piece PETs: More Important Matters**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stupefying series belongs to the incredible Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****10:16 PM*****

 

   Nami was in the library, working on another one of her maps. She hummed a little tune to herself as she did so. However, the door slowly creaked open.

 

"Hm?" Nami hummed, glancing behind her.

 

To her surprise, no one was there.

 

"That's strange." she muttered, before squeaking, "Eep!"

 

A familiar pair of monkey paws had grabbed on to her melons. Then, a familiar voice whispered, "Guess who~!"

 

Nami groaned at this.

 

"Luffy," she muttered. "as much as I'd like to be fucked silly, I can't right now. I'm busy."

 

Luffy pouted at this.

 

"Not gonna work, this time, Lu." she told him. "I need to finish my maps, they're important."

 

"Yeah...well," Luffy began, "your boobs are more important."

 

Nami blushed.

 

_'Oh, great,'_ she thought. _'he's in full horn-dog mode.'_

 

She then sighed...

 

"Okay, you win."

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Great!"

 

Next, he and Nami started making out. She moaned in his mouth. At that moment, he squeezed on her melons. Nami yowled in ecstasy.

 

"Luffy~!!"

 

   Luffy reached for her jeans and began to unzip them. He slipped them off, along with her panties, place a condom on, and entered Nami. Nami gasped and chewed her lip as tears of pleasure spilled from her eyes.

 

"So big...!" she cried out. "It feels so good!"

 

"Get ready, pretty kitty," replied Luffy. "I'm about to drive you crazy."

 

Before Nami could even say anything, Luffy thrust into her at rapid speed!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAH~!!" Nami screamed. "OH, GOD!!! LUFFY!!!"

 

   Luffy panted as he kept thrusting in and out of Nami. The latter now had the ahegao face on. She was going crazy. Luffy wrapped his tail around Nami's waist and grabbed onto her breasts again. At that instant, he started to pound her while squeezing her breasts at the same time.

 

"Oooohhhhh...Luffy~!!!"

 

As Luffy rammed into Nami, he removed her bra. Once he did, he tweaked her nips. Nami bit her lip, moaning.

 

"Uhh...Luffy...!" she whispered. "I...I can't...hold it in much longer!!"

 

"Me, either...!" he whispered back.

 

Soon, they both climaxed. Nami panted and Luffy pulled out of her. The Booted Puss Woman sat on her desk, clearing her throat.

 

"Well," she began, "that was fun."

 

Luffy grinned at this.

 

"Maybe we could go another round?" he asked.

 

"Oh, see, now you're getting bold." Nami smirked.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy giggled.

 

"Look, Luffy," Nami spoke up, "that was really great, but I really need to finish my maps now."

 

Luffy pouted at this.

 

"However~," Nami added. "maybe after I'm done, perhaps there'll be a round two."

 

She winked at Luffy and puckered her lips as she said this. Luffy smirked before he gave Nami a peck on the lips.

 

"I'll be waiting." he told her, before putting on his pants and leaving the library.

 

   Nami sighed as she got dressed and continued her work. Subsequent to finishing her maps, she left the library. She looked around, making sure not to be spotted by anybody. The only person she saw was Blizzard, lying on the deck and taking a nap. Nami smiled at the snoozing hound. At that point, she headed off to the Women's Quarters. There, she found Luffy sitting on her bed. He had that same provocative smirk from earlier. It was really turning Nami on.

 

"Shall we?" Luffy asked.

 

"We shall." Nami answered, taking off her bra.

 

Soon, the two went at it. Luffy took off his cardigan as he made out with Nami.

 

"Mmm...!" Luffy moaned as he kissed Nami with tongue. "Nami...you taste so good...!"

 

"Luffy...I want you..." Nami moaned. "I want you in...!"

 

"You got it...!" Luffy smirked.

 

   He picked Nami up, lay her on her bed, took off her pants and underwear, put on another condom and entered Nami. Nami moaned as he did so. Next, he thrusted in and out.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" the Booted Puss cried in rhythm with each thrust.

 

Luffy went for her girls and gave them a good massage. This only succeeded in driving Nami nuts.

 

"AH~!!!" she cried. "LUFFY~!!!"

 

He tweaked her nips a bit and gave them a light pull.

 

"AAAAAAAHH~!!!!" Nami screamed.

 

"You really like this, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"You know it!" Nami answered.

 

"Good," Luffy smirked. "because, you're gonna love this."

 

   Luffy's tail wrapped around Nami's waist, lifted her up, and moved her hips up and down at a fast pace. Nami had officially lost her mind at that point.

 

"More, Luffy...!" she begged. "Fuck me! FUCK ME LIKE NO FUCKING TOMORROW!!!"

 

"As you wish." Luffy complied.

 

Hastily, he went in into Nami, deeper and deeper. She cried out in ecstasy.

 

"LUFFY~!!!"

 

"Nami...!"

 

They kept going like this for a good hour until they both climaxed.

 

"HAH~!!!" Nami cried as she had her orgasm, then clung to Luffy, panting and gasping for air.

 

Luffy was just as breathless as she was.

 

"That was incredible...!" Nami whispered.

 

"Hell yeah, it was." Luffy smirked.

 

He used his tail to gently set Nami on her bed and he lied down with her.

 

"'Night, Nami."

 

"'Night, Luffy."

 

With that, the two fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a lineart I saw on deviantART.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. ^^


End file.
